Cadwell
Riverhold |region = Northern Elsweyr |province = Elsweyr |quests = See below |voice = John Cleese |dlc = Base }} Sir Cadwell is the oldest of the soul shriven, and is a cheerful and endearingly mad lost soul. In life, he was an insane Imperial from Chorrol, and Lyris Titanborn remarks that the reason he has remained functioning for so long is because he was already mad when he got to Coldharbour. It is said that he is not afraid of anyone, not even a Daedric Prince, and resides in Coldharbour. He died by decapitation. Initially met in The Wailing Prison, he later appears in The Harborage, and later on in many locations around Coldharbour. He has a hovel setup in a Nordic ruin in the southern part of the zone. Interactions Soul Shriven in Coldharbour After the gate to the Prophet is warded off, the Vestige and Lyris consult him in order to find a new route, with the latter stating that because he's the oldest of the Soul Shriven, he must know Coldharbour well. He tells them of an alternate path to the Prophet's cell—the Undercroft—which is accessed by following the river. After warning of traps and enemies, he also admits doubt to the plan's success, but wishes the party good luck anyway. Castle of the Worm When the Vestige and Lyris arrive at the Castle of the Worm to rescue Abnur Tharn, they ask the soul shriven in the nearby town how to get inside the castle undetected. The locals direct them to Cadwell, whom they rescue from Worm Cultists. Grateful for their assistance, Cadwell assists them in infiltrating the castle and again during their escape by opening a locked gate from the outside. The Vestige then has the choice between bringing Cadwell back to Tamriel or leaving him in Coldharbour. The Army of Meridia Upon arriving in Coldharbour with the Fighters and Mages Guild force, the Vestige is separated by Molag Bal's defenses, and lands alone to the south of the Hollow City, near Cadwell's hovel. The old knight directs them north to the city. Afterwards, he assists survivors from Tamriel in returning to the Hollow City by using portals to traverse to Coldharbour. Breaking the Shackle Once the Vestige rescues Vanus Galerion from the Black Forge, Cadwell helps defend Vanus from Daedra alongside the Vestige, Treva, and Svari while Vanus destroys the Great Shackle. Crossing the Chasm Cadwell directs the Vestige to destroy Molag Bal's reinforcement portals while the Tamrielic force of Mages and Fighters Guild members fight their way across the Chasm. He also fights Molag Grunda alongside the Vestige after they reached the gatehouse at the end of the Chasm. The Final Assault Once the Planar Vortex was reached, the Groundskeeper revealed herself to be Meridia. She guided the Vestige and their group, including Cadwell, as they destroyed Dark Anchors. Once the Light of Meridia's power was released at the focal point of the Vortex, Meridia transported the survivors back to the Hollow City before they were killed. God of Schemes After the Five Companions had performed the ritual to imbue the Vestige with the power of Akatosh, the surviving Companions were attacked by Daedra. Before they could be overwhelmed, Cadwell arrived and brought them through a portal to the Harborage. Once the Vestige had defeated Molag Bal and recovered their soul, Cadwell declared he was now pledged to serve Meridia. He told the Vestige how to use the Light of Meridia to journey to the lands of their enemy alliances should they be interested in exploring them. A Rage of Dragons The Battle for Riverhold Two Queens The Final Order Cadwell the Betrayer Jode's Core The Heir of Anequina Quotes *''"One fine day in the middle of the night. Two dead kings got up to fight. Back to back they faced each other, drew their bows... and stabbed themselves."'' *''"I've had the oddest feeling we've discussed this before, or did I already mention that? No matter. I am sir Cadwell the Undaunted. Knight of the court of Coldharbour, Champion of Chivalry, Defender of the Defenceless, Sheppard to the Soul-Shriven."'' *''"Well, don't dally about here, you've got a princess to rescue. It was a princess, wasn't it?"'' *''"Ah, the good ol' library! Read many of the books here myself. I love the ones with all the pictures in them."'' *''"Where in blazes is everyone? This should be the right spot..."'' *''"Did you hear that, my trusty shovel? Dragons! And mysterious graves! It's just like old times!"'' *''"Don't worry on my account. Intrepid knights such as ourselves can't be rattled by a turbulent tummy. Or even by Dragons or visions, I dare say! Now, off you go! Abnur hates to be kept waiting. He's also not fond of being called Abnur, or so he says."'' Dialogue Gallery Sir Cadwell concept art.jpg|Sir Cadwell concept art Sir Cadwell.png|Cadwell when he is first met in Coldharbour Meet the Character Sir Cadwell.png|Cadwell from the "Meet the Character" series Trivia *He is voiced by John Cleese, best known for his roles in "Monty Python's Flying Circus" and the three films. *He is originally from the Cyrodilic town of Chorrol. *He has written the books Cadwell's Personal Anthem, Famous Coldharbourites, Part 14, part 21, part 37, and Cadwell's Journal: Deep Thoughts, Part 412. *Even if the Vestige chooses to take Cadwell to Tamriel, he can still be found both in either Harborage or Coldharbour, participating in all latter quests in those locations as if he had never left Molag Bal's plane. *He has a companion Bantam Guar named Honor, who he refers to as "his noble steed." *Cadwell bears strong resemblance to the iconic Don Quixote de La Mancha, written by Miguel de Cervantes in 1605 and 1615, and considered to be the greatest character of Spanish literature. **Much like Quixote, Cadwell is an idealistic and humorous middle-aged man, who dreams of knighthood and adventures, courageous in his own madness, usually portraying the role of the fool who actually leads to interesting plots. **The design of Cadwell's moustache and beard resembles the usual portrayal of Don Quixote, as the pot he uses as helmet is in a similar position of the Spanish hero. *Before the launch Cadwell was initially planned to be an imp-like being, but it was changed to better fit the story.Welcome to the Elsweyr & Update 22 AUA Appearances * ** * de:Cadwell es:Cadwell fr:Cadwell pt:Cadwell Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Imperials Category:Online: Coldharbour Characters Category:Online: Authors Category:Elsweyr: Rimmen Characters Category:Elsweyr: Riverhold Characters